Merry Christmas Prime
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Christmas time with Arcee and Optimus... Optimus/Arcee


**It's Christmas Time...**

**_Arcee P.O.V_**

"Merry Christmas" everyone yelled

I smiled and watched the kids dancing to some Christmas songs. Bee and Bulkhead were dancing along with them.

I looked up to Ratchet; and he was just sitting down watching everyone dance. I then noticed he was wearing a Christmas hat. He looks so funny.

Ratchet caught and gave me a raised eyebrow. I just smirked and looked away.

"Hey…Arcee where's Optimus?" asked Jack

"Oh…um…he is outside…" I answered

"Oh right…Prime's don't party" said Jack

"Yes…"

"But Christmas is about being with family…having fun…staying together" said Jack "The war is over…why doesn't he just have some fun and relax"

"I don't know Jack" I said "He just never been to parties"

Jack nodded "You want him here…and you know it"

I gave a raised eyebrow. He is right…I do want him to spend Christmas with me…and the others.

Jack smirks and left to talk to Miko and Raf. I stared down at the floor and then Ratchet sat by me.

"Arcee…having fun" he asked

"Yes…and you" I asked

He just laughs and nods "To my surprise yes"

I laughed with him.

"Hear…give this to Optimus" said Ratchet as he gave me a box. I looked up at him. I wrapped this present and I wanted to give to Optimus without anyone knowing.

"How did you find this?" I asked

"When you were asked to go on a mission you left it on my counter" said Ratchet "Go take it to him…and Arcee"

I looked up at him. "He likes you too…"

I blushed and got up. I then went out after him. Ratchet got up and went with Bulkhead and Bee.

* * *

><p>I walked and I see him sitting down looking at the stars. He looked like he was thinking. I breathed in and out and walked to him.<p>

I placed a hand on his shoulder and he gasped. I gasped and fell backwards. Optimus turns around and looks at me surprised.

"Arcee…you okay?" he asked

"Yes…" I said with a smile

Optimus held out his hand and I held it. He lifts me up and placed me on my feet.

"You know…you are missing out" I said "The party is going party well"

"I'm glad ya'll are having some fun" he said

I was about to say something but it got stuck on throat. I then sighed.

"It's not a party without you…or Christmas without you" I said

Optimus looked back at me. His eyes looked worried.

"Arcee you know I don't party…" he said

"I know…I know….but this is Christmas…" I said "It's a time to be with family…it's more like a get together thing"

Optimus raised an eyebrow and smiled. He then looked up at the skies.

"Um…here" I said with a blush "It's for you"

Optimus smiled and grabbed the box from me. Optimus looked at me with confusion.

"Open it" I said with a smile

Optimus smiled and did so. He opened the box and held out a snow globe.

He smiled as he looked and concentrating. I smiled.

"It's a snow globe…" I said "With Santa sitting down holding a Christmas present"

Optimus smiled and he shook it a little. He smiled as the snow went around Santa.

"I know it's not much but…" I said

"It's perfect" he whispered "I love it"

"Good" I smiled

"Thank you" he said as he got close to me. I blushed. "Oh here"

Optimus held out a box. I gasped as I looked at him. He was smiling.

I grabbed it and open it up. It was a stuffed dog toy. It was so cute. I smiled as I looked at the cute stuffed toy. I then see a card.

_Merry Christmas Arcee_

I had tears of joy. Optimus just smirked.

"I know…women love jewelry or expensive stuff or they want a diamond" said Optimus

I placed a finger on his lips.

"I love it" I said with joy. Optimus sighs in relief.

"I love you Arcee" Optimus said

I looked up and my spark stopped. Did I hear right? Did he really say what I wanted him to say all along? Did he really say he loves me? I held my yell in.

"Arcee…?" Optimus asked worried "I love you"

Yup…I heard right. He did say it. He gave me a toy dog, and says he loves me. This is a miracle. I am so happy it's all true.

I jumped on him and made us fall to the ground. I then kissed Optimus. He was surprised at first but then he kissed back with passion.

We kissed until we needed some air. He was smiling and looking at me with love. Of course I melted in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Optimus said as he kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas" I said with a smile.

Optimus picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Let's have some fun" said Optimus

I nodded and kissed him. "Let's have the best Christmas day ever"

Optimus and I went back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>It's kind of late but <strong>

**Merry Christmas Everyone :D **


End file.
